


Why Am I Part Of This

by cbxkaii



Series: Kim Jongbro Adventures [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically the only ones in this are jongdae jongin and minseok, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, and jongdae just wants to be with minseok, im not sorry, jongdae and jongin are brothers, jongin is a youtuber i guess, just jongin doing jongdaes makeup, theres too much dialog in this, well i guess not really minseok either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbxkaii/pseuds/cbxkaii
Summary: Jongin forces Jongdae to let him do his makeup while filming it for his youtube channel and Jongdae just wants to text Minseok back.





	Why Am I Part Of This

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story after watching some Mortem3r videos of her putting makeup on Arin and it came out kinda good for only writing it in two hours. I don't exactly say what Jongdae's makeup is, so you can imagine it as whatever you want. Enjoy.

When Jongdae woke up at 11 in the morning, he didn’t expect to be dragged into his younger brothers room. Clad in a black hoodie and baggy sweatpants, Jongdae was forced to sit on the edge of Jongin’s oddly neat bed. Usually the youngers comforter was halfway on the wooden floor and pillows were scattered about on the twin bed. Jongdae rubbed at his puffy eyes and whined once Jongin entered the room with a camera.

“Nini,” Jongdae whined, “Why did you bring me in here? You’re not using me for your weird porn videos are you?” The sleep still in Jongdae had left his body when the camera was placed on the tripod that sat in the corner.

“Hyung, you know I don’t make those kinds of videos.” Jongin laughed while moving the tripod in front of Jongdae.

“Right. You only make those for-” Jongdae barked out a laugh when Jongin interrupted his train of thought with a whine and a pillow forcefully thrown at his still sleep-swollen face. His laughter died down after Jongin walked to his vanity beside the window, watching as his younger brother began grabbing multiple bags.

Jongdae got bored of watching Jongin fumble with whatever and pulled his phone from his pocket, laying back on the neatly made bed with the spare pillow that was thrown at him behind his head. A few twitter notifications were there along with some snapchats from Baekhyun and Chanyeol. At the top of the list were a text or two from Minseok, Jongdae’s boyfriend. They were his regular ‘Good Morning’ texts along with pictures of his cat, Tan. Before Jongdae could reply, Jongin took his phone away.

“Hey! I need to text Seok back!” Jongdae yelled, hands held out for his phone like a toddler asking to be picked up.

“Not until we finish this video,” Jongin set the phone on silent so Jongdae wouldn’t be tempted to check it and put it on top of his bookshelf. Jongdae let his arms fall and a pout settle on his face.

“What are we even doing?” Jongdae sighed, falling back on the bed.

“Don’t worry about it. Sit up so I can start,” Jongin slapped his brother’s thigh and leaned forward to start recording. Jongdae sat up with a frown on his face and a glare towards Jongin. He tuned out everything Jongin began saying to the camera and focused on picking the stray dog hairs off his pant leg.

“Are you ready, hyung?” Jongin asked, knocking Jongdae back to earth.

“Sure.” Jongdae was startled when Jongin started putting a paint like substance under his eyes with a little pink sponge thing that very much looked like it could be a butt plug.

“What is that!” Jongdae screamed, jerking his head back to get away from whatever Jongin was applying to his skin.

“It’s foundation!” Jongin yelled back before trying to continue with his task.

“Why does it feel like you’re putting paint on my face!” 

“Stop being a baby and sit still or you’ll look like you got hit by a bus!”

“In all honesty, I’d rather be hit by a bus than letting you put makeup on me.” Jongdae pouted but complied with Jongin and sat still. His brother just rolled his eyes and finished applying the foundation. Jongdae couldn’t believe he had to sit through this rather than getting some food and going to his boyfriend’s apartment.

“What are you doing now?” Jongdae asked.

“Contouring your face. Suck in your cheeks like a fish.” Jongin instructed and Jongdae did as told. He felt awkward as he stared at the wall behind his brother as Jongin was putting makeup on him. 

Usually Jongdae was asked to do weird Q&A video’s with his brother or random challenge video’s, not a make up tutorial or whatever the hell he was being apart of. He was proud of his brother for having a large variety of people watching the video’s that were put online but rarely wanted to be in them. It was rare for Jongdae to appear in a full length video, he would only be there for a minute or two before hiding in his room or leaving to Minseok’s. Jongin often made fun of Jongdae for being a grown man still living with his parents but would later regret it when Jongdae threatened to destroy his precious camera.

“Close your eyes.” Jongdae looked to his brother and saw him holding a brush close to his face.

“What the fuck is that and why am I closing my eyes.” Jongin rolled his eyes, close to slapping his brother.

“It’s eyeshadow. Just close your damn eyes already.” Jongdae closed his eyes, welcoming the sight of darkness. He could almost fall asleep again if it wasn’t for the brush stabbing him in the eye at each stroke. 

“Open.” His eyes fluttered open and he was met with Jongin staring intensely at him,”You look so pretty, hyung. Like a prince. Can I put eyeliner on you?”

“No.”

“C’mon! Baekhyun let’s me put it on him!” Jongin whined with a pout.

“Only because he looks like sex on legs with it on! No!” Jongdae yelled, pulling the eyeliner pen from his hands. Jongin let out more whines as the pen was shoved in Jongdae’s pants pocket.

“Fine. Then I’m putting mascara on you,” Jongin grabbed a purple container and twisted the top to get the brush out, “Relax your eyes and look up.”

“Don’t poke my eye out with that thing.” Jongdae let his gaze move to the ceiling. There were fairy lights lining the room and a ceiling fan above him. He could see the brush come in contact with his eyelashes and whined. Even though he couldn’t see Jongin’s face, Jongdae knew he was rolling his eyes.

“Okay. I’m done with that. Do you want fake eyelashes?” Jongin asked once he finished.

“Fuck no,” Jongdae blinked a few times before grimacing, “I feel disgusting with all this on.” 

“We’re on the last step. Lip gloss!” Jongin sang, a smile forming as he waved the lip gloss around. Jongdae groaned but on the inside he was jumping with joy, only a few minutes before they were done and he could wipe all of this goop off his face and stay with Minseok for the rest of the weekend. 

Jongin finished up his makeup and the video, ending it with a finger heart. Jongdae jumped off the bed and ran to the bookshelf that held his phone.

“I’m going to be washing my face for the next 50 years!” Jongdae screamed at his brother as he left the bedroom to his own next door. 

The notifications multiplied, now showing about seven more tweets, a handful of snapchats from Baekhyun, Chanyeol and now Sehun, and two more texts from Minseok. Jongdae fell back on his bed as he went to answer Minseok back with an apology and a picture of his caked on face.

After the text was sent, a picture of Minseok popped up on his screen along with constant vibration from the phone.

“Hey babe.” Jongdae answered, suddenly upset about the thought of how much makeup residue would be on his screen.

“Don’t wash the makeup off and meet me at the cafe down the street from Yixing’s studio.” And Minseok had hung up. Jongdae pulled his phone away from his face and groaned at the mess. He quickly cleaned his phone and did as told, changing into a pair of jeans before leaving for the cafe. Maybe wearing makeup wasn’t as bad as Jongdae made it out to be.


End file.
